Mortal Kombat VS Microsoft Universe/Banjo
Bio You could think Banjo the Bear and Kazooie the Bird are partners in crime, except without the crime part. Originally just two friends living on Spiral Mountain, they banded together to defeat the evil witch Gruntilda after Banjo's sister Tooty was kidnapped. Since then, they've had many more adventures together, most of them involving defeating Grunty again. They may not always get along, but they always manage to come out on top. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities W.I.P. Variations * Best Friends: '''Adds Beak Buster, Talon Trot and Flight. * '''Bear & Bird Duo: '''Adds Breegull Bash, Flap Flip and Pack Whack. * '''Two-Time Heroes: '''Adds Clockwork Kazooie and Jinjo Swarm. Character Trait '''Wonder Wing: Kazooie wraps her wings around Banjo and starts to glow, making them invincible for a short time. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Egg Fire: Banjo takes out Kazooie and fires three blue eggs from her, which does damage. **The enhanced version is called Hailfire Eggs; Banjo fires either a Fire Egg (which burns the opponent), Grenade Egg (which explodes on-contact) or Ice Egg (which freezes the opponent). * Rat-a-Tap Rap: Kazooie pops out and rapidly pecks the opponent. * Beak Barge: Kazooie rears her head back and lunges at the opponent with her beak extended, allowing Banjo to shoulder-charge the opponent. Best Friends - Exclusive Moves * Beak Buster: Banjo jumps into the air and will flip upside-down, allowing Kazooie to pound the ground with her beak. (MK vs Microsoft - Best Friends variation) * Talon Trot: Kazooie will stick her legs out of the backpack and charges at the opponent with Banjo on her back. (MK vs Microsoft - Best Friends variation) * Flight: Kazooie grabs Banjo and flaps her wings, allowing temporary flight for three seconds. (MK vs Microsoft - Best Friends variation) ** Beak Bomb: Banjo points Kazooie at the ground and lands at high speed, impaling the opponent on Kazooie. Bear & Bird Duo - Exclusive Moves * Breegull Bash: Banjo picks Kazooie from his backpack, swinging her like a baseball bat. (MK vs Microsoft - Bear & Bird Duo variation) * Flap Flip: Banjo does a high-jumping back flip, which hits the opponent into the air. (MK vs Microsoft - Bear & Bird Duo variation) * Pack Whack: Banjo swings his backpack around him, allowing him to counter teleport-based moves behind him. (MK vs Microsoft - Bear & Bird Duo variation) Two-Time Heroes - Exclusive Moves * Clockwork Kazooie: Kazooie shoots the Clockwork Egg, which then hatches into a Clockwork Kazooie; which walks towards the opponent for 1.5 seconds in an attempt to kamikaze them, before self-destructing. (MK vs Microsoft - Two-Time Heroes variation) * Jinjo Swarm: A swarm of Jinjos flies across Banjo, hitting the opponent multiple times. (MK vs Microsoft - Two-Time Heroes variation) X-Ray Move * Wing Whack: Banjo grabs the opponent and Kazooie rapidly slaps the opponent with her wings; breaking their leg skulls repeatedly, followed by Banjo uppercutting them away (also breaking their skull). Super Move * Nuts n'Bolts: Kazooie pulls out her magic wrench from Nuts & Bolts and waves it in the air a few times before the screen whites out for a few split seconds. When the screen returns to normal, they will be seen driving the L.O.G. Trolley by shooting springs at the opponent, then with the Bearplane's grenade guns which shoots the opponent into the air and finishes with Kazooiecopter's Egg Guns that shoots the opponent back to the ground. Ultimate Move * Bear and Bird's True Power: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Dragon Kazooie: Kazooie transforms into her dragon form (from Banjo-Tooie) and shoots Fire Eggs around the opponent, then burns those Eggs with her fire breath, causing them to explode; obliterating and burning the opponent. * Daddy T-Rex: Banjo transforms into a giant dinosaur, leaving the opponent scared; trying to run away from him. Banjo in his dinosaur form stomps the opponent and eats his/her corpse afterwards. X-Ality * The Mighty Jinjonator: W.I.P. Brutalities * TBA: W.I.P. Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Grenade Egg Suicide: Banjo shoots Grenade Egg to the ground, exploding him off. Kazooie, somehow survived; kneels down on the ground shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!". RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * RAREd Win: W.I.P. (with Joanna Dark) * Guns and Soldiers: '''W.I.P. (with Master Chief) * '''Kung Fu Justice: '''W.I.P. (with Jago) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: Banjo's appearance from Nuts n'Bolts * Kostume 2: Banjo's classic appearance in his classic N64 games. * Unlockable Kostume 1: Banjo wearing Mumbo Jumbo's costume and mask; Kazooie wears Humba Wumba's clothes * Unlockable Kostume 2: '''Master Banjo * '''DLC Kostume 1: His appearance as more realistic * DLC Kostume 2: '''Commander Banjo * '''Kosplay DLC 1: Mordu from Disney's Brave (more scarier) * Kosplay DLC 2: Gaston from Beauty and the Beast Battle Intro Kazooie flies onscreen with Banjo in her claws and goes inside Banjo's backpack as Banjo raises his fist. Victory Pose Banjo raises a Jiggy in delight and Kazooie pops out, grabs the Jiggy, and goes inside Banjo's backpack. Quotes · Guh huh Rival Name: Ferra/Torr Beacause are two duos consisting of a male fight as the main fighter, and female fighter who both rises their partner and act as support Ending Category:MK VS Microsoft After defeating Brute Khan Banjo and Kazooie absorb his energy and return to the spiral mountain for defeating gruntilda once for all